A Divine Call
by MistaaMustache
Summary: Four strangers are assigned to do a mission: to retrieve an ancient artefact. But what starts as a single mission, ends up in a great adventure
1. Chapter 1: So a story begins

It was a grim day in Redcrest. The streets were filled with humans, elves, half-elves and many other races and creatures. The travellers were travelling, the shopkeepers were selling their goods and the guards were standing at their posts. But everyone was avoiding one person.

This person was almost 7 feet tall and had scales all over his body and tail. All were avoiding him because they were afraid. "Damn those people, why is everyone afraid of a Dragonborn?" the scaled man muttered to himself.

Nobody wanted to talk to him, the guards were getting nervous just by seeing him and the shopkeepers refused to sell things to him.

Suddenly, someone in the crowd raised his voice. "Hey wait, aren't you Akvahl?" he asked. The Dragonborn heard this. "Yeah, what do you want?" he answered, "I don't have all day".

"I-ehm, I was ordered to take you to my master." the person stammered.

"Oh, do you? I almost saw you as a walking snack, but you are not very filling at all." Akvahl replied jokingly.

The servant didn't get the joke and insult and almost fainted from fear. Akvahl saw this and thought 'why is every man who doesn't see me as a monster dead, or fighting in a war somewhere far away?'

He sighed. "Fine, bring me to your master, I'm getting bored here".

* * *

Somewhere else in town, in a pub not far from the dragonborn, a paladin was taking a drink after a long journey.

"So, how was your journey?" asked the bartender.

"Not very good. I was robbed in my sleep, a few bandits wanted me dead and if that wasn't enough, I fell in an animal trap. Man, you should have heard these hunters laughing." the paladin answered.

The bartender couldn't help but chuckle. "You fell in an animal trap? Then you should be very clumsy."

"Oh shut up, it can happen to everyone" the paladin said, getting annoyed.

The paladin took a sip of his drink. "The one thing that really annoys me, is that I'm robbed, I'm almost broke"

"Well, if you are short on money, I can help you out. Praeven, one of the richest people in town, has asked help to retrieve some kind of ancient artefact. He offered a great sum of money to everyone that wants to help him out." the bartender said.

The paladin sighed. "I don't have a thing to do right now, so maybe I can help out. And I need the money too."

The bartender took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Here is the address. But before you go, let me warn you: Don't laugh at his appearance or race."

"As long he isn't an orc, I don't care about appearances and races." the man in armour replied after finishing his drink.

"Then it is good he isn't an orc. But before you leave, can I ask your name?" the bartender asked.

"The name is Taman Stormwind, paladin in service of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon" the paladin answered proudly while showing the symbol on his shield: the profile of a head of a dragon.

With that said, Taman took his leave and went to the home of Praeven.

* * *

Somewhere outside the village, a Drow was threatening a man.

"For the last time, where is the money that I was promised?" a Drow in black leather armour asked.

"I ain't gonna tell you, you can intimidate all you want, I ain't gonna tell you!" the Drow's victim answered.

Steel flashed, a slash through flesh and bone could be heard. Blood fell on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU'VE CUT OFF MY HAND!" the man cried out.

"Scream all you want, nobody's gonna hear it. Now, where is my money? I'm getting inpatient" the Drow asked, now a bit louder.

The man was frightened. "I-it lies in the save in my room in the local pub."

Another slash was heard, the other hand of the man fell on the ground.

"And now the truth? I told you I was getting impatient" the Drow asked again, raising his voice one more time.

"It is the truth, I swear!" the man tried to ignore the immense pain.

"Sorry, you didn't tell me the truth." the Drow showed a small coin purse and a letter.

"What is that?" The man gasped. "Those are mine!"

"Not anymore." A final slash was heard, the head of the man rolled of his body in the pool of blood. "Dead men don't need belongings."

After hiding the body beneath a pile of lumber wood, the Drow opened the man's letter to read it a last time.

 _"As instructed, you are to eliminate Arzen Windcatcher by any means necessary.  
The Black Gang of Downport want him dead for thievery, murder and treachery._

 _We've already send you a small portion of your reward, you will get the rest after completing your mission. Failure is not an option."_

Arzen chuckled, 'they have sent this guy to kill me?', he thought

He burned the letter and left the place with the coin purse. "Time to do a real job, not such a lame-ass thing where you don't even get paid." he said to himself.

* * *

"How was the hunt?" the shopkeeper asked to a half-elf.

"Not that good, it was worse than other years." the half-elf replied.

"The hunt may be worse than other years, but you've got yourself some nice pieces of fur" the shopkeeper said, "This is what I should've expected from Aelor."

Aelor the hunter simply replied, "Thanks."

"Not very talkative again, are you, Aelor? Well, we are used to that. So, do you need anything?"

"100 arrows and 15 bowstrings" Aelor answered shortly.

The shopkeeper placed 100 arrows and 15 bowstrings on his desk. "Is that all?"

Aelor nodded.

"Thanks for walking in, see you over a few months back." the shopkeeper said when Aelor left the shop.

Suddenly, the shopkeeper reminded something and ran outside. "AELOR, PLEASE WAIT!"

"What is it?" Aelor simply said.

"Praeven has asked for you. He wants you to guide a squad on a mission in the northern forest. You are from there, so you know it like the inside of your pocket." the shopkeeper said.

"Fine, I'll go to him." Aelor said and simply left, without saying anything else.

* * *

The Praeven Manor was the biggest building in the village. When Aelor arrived, he thought it should be crowded by people for participating in the mission.

'There is nobody here.' Aelor thought when he knocked on the door.

A little servant opened the door. "Ah Aelor, you are late, everyone is already here."

"What do you mean?" Aelor asked.

"Master Praeven selected 4 people to participate in his mission, including you. All these people stood out and are the best he could find." the servant replied.

The servant led Aelor to the sitting-room.

When Aelor entered the sitting-room, he saw his companions: a Dragonborn who was looking at a case full of old artefacts, a paladin who was looking at the Dragonborn, a Drow who was cleaning his daggers and a Halfling who was looking at a map.

All of them looked at Aelor when he walked in.

After a moment of silence, the Halfling raised his voice and spoke up, "Now that everyone is here, thank you for coming. My name is Praeven and I have summoned you here to retrieve an ancient artefact."

* * *

A/N

And indeed, so a story begins. I hope you liked the first chapter of my first fanfiction.

I hope I can update once a week, so stay tuned for the next chapter.

MistaaMustache, over and out


	2. Chapter 2: First encounter, first attack

Everyone in the room was seated in an armchair, looking at Praeven.

The Halfling was at least the half the height of Akvahl. He had long white hair that betrayed his age and a little beard in the same colour of his hair.

"You want us to retrieve another artefact? This case is full of it, and I think these aren't the only ones you have." Akvahl complained, looking up from the case he was admiring.

"Indeed, my dear Dragonborn, these are only a shard of my collection." Praeven answered.

"Then I don't see the reason to have yet another artefact in your collection." Akvahl continued.

"Oh shut up, lizardman. He promised us big money to retrieve that thing, so stop complaining." the rogue Drow fell in.

"Thank you, Arzen." Praeven said.

"This isn't just an artefact." Praeven started. "This is the last artefact in the surroundings. If I have that one, then my collection is finally complete. That's why I've searched for you guys." he finished.

"I see." Taman said.

"Make sense." Akvahl fell in.

"Sounds rather logical." Arzen said.

Aelor remained silent. He knew Praeven for a long time, and his obsession for artefacts.

"So, where can we find this artefact?" Taman asked.

"There is a cave in the northern part of the forest surrounding this town. It's called Pinewood Cave. I asked Aelor to guide you through the forest." Praeven said.

Aelor nodded, but this was the first time he heard of his assignment.

"So we just have to find that cave and retrieve that thing?" Taman asked.

"Indeed, but it isn't as easy as it sounds." Praeven answered. "First of all, it takes a day at least to arrive at the cave, and it is probably filled with bandits or other enemies."

"And that's why you don't want to send villagers to that cave?" Taman asked again.

"The only people in this village that knows how to fight are the guards, and I don't want to sent them. There aren't enough guards already." Praeven continued.

"I hope that at least our guide knows how to fight, I don't want to protect him too." Taman complained.

"What do you want to say with that?!" Akvahl raised his voice while getting up from his armchair.

"I am a Paladin serving in the name of Bahamuth. My duty is to protect other people. But is more difficult to protect someone who can't even fight!" Taman also got up from his armchair, next to the one of the Dragonborn.

Taman and Akvahl looked each other right in the eyes. Akvahl growled in anger while Taman rested his right hand on his sword.

"The reason that you serve Bahamuth is reason enough to kill you right now." Akvahl threatened, channelling magic in his hands.

"I never turn my back to a fight. Bring it, Dragonborn." Taman answered, readying his longsword.

Praeven fell in. "Please, don't fight here." But neither of the two could hear him.

Suddenly, an arrow flew right between Akvahl and Taman, stopping each other in their tracks. The arrow flew through the window behind Akvahl and Taman right in the bark of an oak in Praeven's garden.

The two fighters turned their heads and saw Aelor, readying yet another arrow on his bow.

"I can fight too, don't worry." Aelor said, still pointing an arrow at the two.

Arzen looked at what was happening, ready to go in the offensive too.

"Friends, there is no reason to get in a fight here." Praeven stammered, scared of the Dragonborn and the paladin.

"SHUT UP, YOU MIDGED!" Akvahl and Taman ordered simultaneously.

Praeven sighed. "Fine, you asked for this."

The Halfling started muttering some incomprehensible words. Short after, a golden aura appeared around him.

Arzen and Aelor looked at the Halfling, starting to get worried, but the two others didn't saw what was happening to Praeven.

"Be calm, you maggots!" Praeven commanded after a short time. His voice sounded different then before the little 'miscommunication'.

Everyone went silent. Taman and Akvahl glared at the Halfling with a confused face. Arzen was quite curious about what just happened and Aelor took the arrow off his bow and hung his bow behind his back, acting like nothing happened.

"Finally, now that I have your attention, I want to tell you one more thing. The artefact may be guarded by something. I don't know what it would be, I don't even know if it is human." Praeven said, back in his normal voice.

"What did you just do?" Akvahl stammered with a confused voice.

"I used a spell to silence all of you, nothing special." Praeven answered with a grin on his face.

"I see." Akvahl answered while turning his face off.

"Well, I've told you anything you needed to know. Now, get out and get me that artefact." Praeven ordered after a little moment of time.

* * *

A moment later, the now companions were on their way to the cave. It was early afternoon, so they should arrive the next day at noon, including some breaks.

They finally left the town behind them and entered the huge forest surrounding the village.

"Watch out, there is a possibility that there are still some old active traps around here." Aelor warned the rest. He heard about Taman walking into a trap, and he didn't want it to happen again.

The rest nodded. There was long moment of silence. Taman and Akvahl were glaring at each other while Arzen was keeping an eye on the two.

"By the way, who was that Praeven?" Arzen asked after a long time.

"He was once a bard, and a good one too." Aelor answered.

"So that's why he could use such a high-level spell?" Taman asked after he stopped glaring at Akvahl.

"It wasn't even such a high-level spell. It was a only basic spell, but he is capable to overcharge it." Aelor replied.

"If it was an basic spell, then it was probably 'calm emotions'." Akvahl said.

"And what would you know about it?" Taman asked sceptical.

"I read once about that spell in a book. You are lucky that he used it, or I had turned you a pile of sizzling ash back then." Akvahl replied annoyed.

The two started glaring at each other once again, in annoyance of Arzen.

"Seriously, what is the problem of you guys?" Arzen asked.

"He is a follower of Bahamuth, I hate that 'thing'." Akvahl replied, provoking a growl of Taman.

"He isn't a thing, He is a god." Taman growled.

"Just don't go killing each other, I don't want to clean up the mess." Arzen answered.

This warning started yet another long time of silence.

A few hours passed, and the journey was interrupted when Taman saw some guys standing in the middle of the road, 200 meters further on.

"Are those guys bandits?" Akvahl asked.

"I think so." Arzen answered.

"They haven't seen us yet, I think" Taman said.

"That makes it easier to kill them silently." Arzen grinned.

The rogue looked at Aelor and Akvahl, who nodded in understanding.

"What are you guys doing?" Taman asked.

"Wait and see. Aelor, Akvahl, wait for my sign." Arzen answered while disappearing into the woods at the left side of the road.

Aelor took his bow and readied and arrow. Akvahl closed his eyes and started channelling magic in his hands. That was the point where Taman realised what they were planning. He was a fighter, so he never thought about getting stealthy and taking out the enemy from a distance.

"I take the big one to the right" the Dragonborn said before he started walking towards the bandits to shorten the distance between them. Aelor nodded, pointing his arrow to the much smaller bandit in the middle.

While the two were aiming their attacks, Arzen was sneaking towards the bandits when he heard the three talking.

"You are sure that he failed the assassination?" one of the bandits asked. He was fairly tall and was wielding a mace. His face was full of scars, probably due to the many fights he participated in.

"Yes, we found his body under a pile of limber wood. And his hands and head were cut off." another bandit replied, looking up to his companion. He was a small guy and was scared of the big one. He had a short sword hanging on his left hip.

"And why do you think that he failed the assassination?" the big bandit asked again.

"He was dead, and Arzen is the only one capable to do that." the small one replied again.

"You are a complete idiot, brat, everyone can kill someone." the one closest to Arzen replied. He was a Drow like Arzen, but he wasn't wielding a weapon or something, so Arzen could only assume he used magic. Luckily, he was turned with his back to Arzen and couldn't sense the rogue Drow approaching him.

Akvahl and Aelor saw Arzen coming out the forest, his daggers drawn to assassinate the one with his back to the forest. "I think that is the sign. ready to fire, mister guide?" Akvahl asked. "I'm ready." Aelor replied coldly.

Akvahl brought his hands together and forward. "Magic Missile!" Akvahl brought out while realising his channelled magic, sending 3 spear-like bolds of lights to the big bandit. Aelor released his arrow, which flew towards the small one in the middle. At that time, Arzen jumped towards the Drow, stabbing him in the neck a few times to make sure he was really dead. When Arzen looked up, he saw the two other bandits falling down.

Arzen putted away his daggers, waiting for his companions to rejoin him. He looked at the two others. The small one had an arrow sticking right into his neck. The other one had three holes in his body with burn marks around it. One in his side, one in his hip and one were his heart was supposed to be. Arzen looked with amazement at the two bodies. He never knew that those two could kill them in one attack.

Arzen was dragging the body of the Drow into the forest to hide it, when the others arrived. Taman looked at the bodies of those who were killed by Akvahl and Aelor. "You two really are strong. Sorry for disbelieving you." Taman said.

Aelor nodded, looking at the bodies of the defeated bandits.

"Of course we are, what did you think?" Akvahl asked.

Taman smiled, gaining appreciation for his companions.

"Stop giving compliments and help me to get rid of these bodies, will you?" Arzen said.

"You're right, we are wasting our time here." Akvahl answered with a smile on his face.

"Let's get rid of those bodies and move on." Taman fell in.

"Indeed." Aelor said, pulling out the arrow out of the neck of the small man and putting it back in his quiver.

After a few moments, the bodies were hidden in the forest. The four were resting a bit until Aelor stood up. "Let's move on, we still have quite a way to walk."

* * *

 **A/N**

And that was the second chapter. Hope you liked it xD.

By the way, if one of you have something you want to tell me, like how to improve my writing, I'm open to suggestions :D

Well, that being said

MistaaMustache, Over and out.


	3. Chapter 3: Road to Pinewood Cave

**The road to Pinewood Cave**

The four companions were walking down the road towards the cave. Nothing actually happened, but the night was falling.

"I suggest we set our camp up here." Taman said, looking up the sky.

Aelor looked at Taman and shook his head. "Not here." he simply said.

"Where do you want to set up camp then?" Taman asked, confused at the short answer of Aelor.

"Just follow me." The hunter said.

Taman sighed, he was getting tired of walking around in his heavy plate armour and chainmail. His shield hung on his back and his trusty blade was sheathed on his hip. He envied his companions. Aelor only had his bow and arrow and wore light leather armour, as far as he knew. Akvahl still wore black sorcerer-robes. He also had a small dagger on his hip, probably for close combat, although his tail was more than enough to floor an enemy, Taman thought.

When Taman was turning to Arzen to analyse his outfit, Aelor called out to stop.

Aelor looked around to check if everyone was still following.

"Something wrong?" Arzen asked.

Aelor shook his head, but pointed to an open area, hidden between the trees.

Akvahl was the first one to set foot on the open area. It was a grassy field, hidden from those who don't know it is there. In the middle, there were 5 tree-trunks laying on the ground in a circle

The three other followed soon after.

"I recommend we set up camp here." Aelor said. Behind him, the sun was setting and it became dark pretty soon after.

They entered the area between the trunks and placed their bedrolls on the ground between the trunks.

"Taman, I want you to find some firewood and dry twigs to set up a fire. Akvhal, I want you to find some food." Aelor ordered.

"You got it," Taman smiled, "but I think that our Dragonborn should wait here until I found some wood." The paladin looked at Akvahl.

"Why? Maybe our tinman doesn't know how to make fire?" Akvahl mocked.

"No, it's just …" Taman started, but was interrupted by Arzen.

"Just let him go, Taman. Soon it will be completely dark, and this forest is full of traps, don't forget that." Arzen said.

Aelor nodded in agreement.

"All right, I'll take my leave then. Make sure we have a big fire when I come back." Akvahl said, turning away from his companions.

Taman smiled. "You got it." He said, and left too.

When Taman left, Aelor and Arzen were left alone.

"That noisy piece of paladin …" Arzen complained in himself. He sat down on one of the trunks and started cleaning his daggers. The blood of the bandits was drying on the blade.

Aelor stretched himself on his bedroll and watched the cloudless sky.

A few minutes later, the paladin entered the area, packed with firewood and dry twigs. The rogue Drow was impressed that Taman found so much firewood. Aelor saw Taman and sat up from his bedroll.

He nodded in appreciation. "Not bad." The hunter said.

"I got the wood," Taman said, "but can one of you two help me to make the fire?"

"So you do not know how to make fire?" Arzen asked teasingly.

"I know how to make fire, but I'm not so good at it." Taman replied, turning away.

"Fine," Arzen smiled, "I'll help you. Just stay back for a few moments."

Taman put down the firewood and stood back for Arzen.

When Taman and Aelor were standing back, Arzen brought out his hands and started channelling magic in his hands. After a few moments, some sparks started to appear. Soon after, the sparks became small fireballs. He then shot those fireballs on the wood, which caught fire immediately.

Aelor and Taman came back to the fire. The wood was burning hard, and Taman could finally analyse Arzen's outfit. The rogue wore a black cape, and beneath that, he wore a leather armour. He also wore two pair of weapons: two daggers and two short swords. 'He is a duel-wielder, wearing only pairs of weapons' Taman thought.

"You got the fire, good" Someone spoke out.

The three companions turned to see Akvahl entering the area between the trunks. Something was placed on his shoulder.

"What is that?" Taman asked.

Akvahl grinned. "This is one unlucky boar."

"Nice catch." Arzen complemented.

Aelor nodded in appreciation.

"So, who made this fire? I don't think our paladin could made one this big." Akvahl said disdainfully.

"I started this fire." Arzen said, wanting to prevent a would-be conflict between the paladin and the Dragonborn.

"I started it using my magic." Arzen continued.

"You can use magic?" Akvahl asked.

"Yes, I can, but not good enough to use it in combat. I have to concentrate hard before I use it, and it happens to fail sometimes." The rough said.

"I see." The Dragonborn answered.

"Well, we have our fire, we have our food, I suggest we start eating before it becomes day again." Taman said.

During the meal, nobody said a word. Aelor didn't like to communicate. Arzen was too busy cleaning his daggers between each piece of meat. Taman and Akvahl were glaring at each other, but they didn't say anything.

After the meal, it became completely dark. "I think it is better to take a rest now. Tomorrow will be a tough day." Aelor said, stretching himself on his bedroll.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't there be someone on guard?" Taman asked.

"And who will take first guard then, tinman?" Akvahl asked, glaring at Taman.

"I'll take first guard. I only need a few hours to meditate." Arzen said. He was a Drow, a Dark Elf. Elves only need a few hours to meditate each night. That was their sleep.

"I'll wake the next one when I'm done with my guard." Arzen said. "You guys fight out who take next watch."

With that, Akvahl, Taman and Aelor went to sleep. About 3 hours before sunrise, Arzen woke up Aelor. One hour later, it was Taman's turn to take watch. The last watch was for Akvahl.

With the first rays of light, Arzen came back to his senses and woke up everyone up who was still sleeping.

Taman immediately looked around. "Where is the lizard?" He asked.

Arzen realised he wasn't there. "I have no idea." He answered.

"Searching for something?" A familiar voice spoke up yet again.

"There you are, what were you doing?" Arzen asked, turning to the Dragonborn.

"Gathering something to eat, aren't you hungry after almost a whole night of standing on watch?" Akvhal asked. He showed his catch, hands full of berries and small fruits.

Aelor looked at the catch. "Good job." He said simply.

The companions ate a bit of the berries. "I hope these aren't poisonous." Taman said, glaring at Akvahl.

Aelor shook his head. "They aren't poisonous." He answered.

After the quick meal, they left the open space to continue their way to the cave.

"I hope we'll arrive at noon." Aelor said. "This cave is not that big, so we can explore him in half a day."

"I hope so too." Arzen answered. "Caves can be really dangerous when it becomes dark."

"And the danger for dark powers will increase by night." Taman continued.

"So let's continue our way." Akvahl finished.

The weather was nice and the road was calm. They arrived at the cave just as Aelor wanted: at noon.

The entrance of the cave was hidden between the roots of a giant pine-tree.

"I see now why this is called the Pinewood Cave." Taman said with awe.

* * *

 **A/N**

Wow, after 2 months, I finally got to upload my next chapter.

So, sorry for the late upload. Right now I am facing the worst enemy of writers (after a writers-block of course): time. I don't have much time to write, but I really want to continue this story. So I can't really tell when I'm going to upload my next chapter, but stay tuned if you want to read more :D

MistaaMustache, over and out.


End file.
